Better Together
by randomwriter1014
Summary: Everything changed when something happened to Tori and Jade at a party. They were happy but then.. Jori fanfic. Rated T/M
1. Chapter 1

Better together

Hiii. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me :p

So, without further ado..(idk what to say)

Rated T for language and other stuff. Maybe it'll be M in the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and the cast.

Tori's POV

It was Wednesday morning and I'm awaken by a sound coming from my phone.

"..and wait for the birds to fly by.."

Oh great. Jade's ringtone. She's calling. What could she want?

I clicked answer.

"Vega." Jade said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Good morning Jade. It's 5 am and I stil-"

"First of all, it's not a GOOD MORNING! Second, it's 6 am. Get the fuck up already!"

"Okay? Well what do you want?" I asked. Seriously! It's too early to get teased and mocked at.

"I need a ride, Vega."

"Okay but why-" She ended the call. Rude, but I understand, she's just being her plain self. Somehow, I can never be upset with Jade. I feel really attracted to her. Yes, me, Tori Vega, likes Jade West, the girl who threatens students with scissors and who is not that friendly and cheery. Maybe it's her bitchy personality that I find rather hot and her style of dark clothing that's turning me on. And oh! Her smirk. That trademark smirk is what I love mostly about her. Ugh. I just tried to live my life.

I tried to clear my mind and started preparing for school. I took a shower and looked for decent clothes in my closet. I quickly put on my dark skinny jeans and a sparkly red and black long sleeve shirt. I wore my black combat boots, grabbed my bag and money together with my car keys and got in my car.

It's only a 10 minute drive to the West household. She's not in a good mood so I better not make our sorry asses late for Sikowitz's class.

Oh wait. I have to get Jade coffee. She loves coffee so much, maybe that'll lighten her mood a bit. So I went to the nearest Starbucks and finally drove to her house.

I took out my phone and contacted Jade. "Hey. I'm outside your house." then I pressed send. 5 minutes later, she appeared in front of her door then she locked it.

She looks so hot in her usual style. Okay! I have to stop thinking about her and just act normal. But she's so beautiful. God.

She got in the passenger seat without saying a word. Man, she looks pissed but I can't stop staring at her collarbone and that jaw line.

"Like what you see, Vega?" She smirked snapping me out of my own world. I blushed. God. The things she does to me..

"Pfft. No-o?" Yes.

"Uh huh. Okay. Well, why so nervous?"

"I'm not!"

"In denial. Anyway, I wasn't able to have breakfast so-"

I reached for the coffee and offered it to Jade. "It's black coffee and I ordered it bec-"

"Never interrupt me." She shot me a glare.

"Umm..okay. sorry." I said while she took the cup from me and sipped from it.

"You should be. Now drive!" And then I drove off to HA.

We got there and checked my time on my phone. 6:30. Cool. 30 mins. before class starts and then I shut my engine down. Jade quickly got out and slammed the door.

"She's so hot. A girl like Jade could never like me."

Jade's POV

I slammed the door. I don't care, I'm Jade. duh?

I started walking to the entrance when I noticed that Vega is not yet leaving her car. Did I scare her?

Why do I care? Gaaah!

I opened the door again and heard her saying something.

"..Jade could never like me." Was all I could catch.

"I heard my name, Vega?"

"What no?" She said nervously.

"Whatever."

"Why'd you come back?"

"To say thank you, I figured we could walk together to the entrance. Let's go."

"Aren't we 30 minutes early? Why hurry?"

"No. It's 5 minutes before Sikowitz's class starts. You better fix your time on your fucking phone." I said sharply.

She says nothing and she's just staring at me. She has to stop or I'll do something I'll regret later on. Besides, like she would care. I know she likes me. At least I already broke up with Beck so I can tease her every now and then. What? You can't deny that sometimes we have these sexual tensions.

"Alright Vega. Let's get to class."

I closed the door and she got out. We went inside, grabbed a couple of things from our locker and we ran to the room. I sat in the middle of Cat and Beck. Tori sat on her usual seat beside Andre and Robbie.

Just in time, the bell rang and in about 15 secs, Sikowitz entered the room by a window.

"Good morning class!"

Everyone greeted back except me.

Here we go again, Sikowitz is telling us the story about how he got the idea to enter through a window. Bored as usual, I suddenly took out my pair of scissors from my combat boots and started playing with it.

"Now children, we have atleast 10 minutes before this class ends and I want you to listen to me before your free time."

"This a group homework. You just have to write and remember one of the funny things you did while filming The Wood with Dale Squires and reinact them in front of the class. This is due on Friday afternoon at the black box theater. That's it. Free time."

Andre suddenly went up to the stage.

"Hey hey yo! Listen! Kenan Thompson said I could have another party at his house this Friday night. I want ya'll to come!"

Everybody wooed. That's great.

Andre sat back down and Tori faced us. "So, we can get this finished by Thursday before the party. That's fair right?"

"Yeah cool." Beck and the others said.

"Whose house?" Cat asked.

"Mine if that's cool? Trina will not bother-" I didn't let Vega finish.

"Yeah we need a place and not a life story." I said.

"Tori's house it is." Andre said.

"Great. Be there at 7." Vega said and then the bell rang.

"Don't forget to spread the word!" Andre shouted and we all left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Aaaand here's chapter 2! I really am sorry if I updated so late. I've been dealing with depression and family problems a lot lately. Depression mostly, but I'm always trying to write to my stories. Which is, I have 3 on-going series. I'm on twitter a lot to get my mind off of bad things. Follow me there. __** arianaganred **__:) Sorry for the drama.__ Thanks for the kind reviews and follows :) enjoy! ily._

**Jade's POV:**

It was the damn fucking bell signaling us for our next classes. Which reminds me! I hate going to school but I have to or I'll never get accepted to any high class colleges.

"That's all." The bell rang after Mr. Adams announced a few things. I don't know what's it. I just don't want to listen to his lessons. I couldn't care less, it's lunch.

I quickly left the classroom and heading to the asphalt cafe.

I'm hungry. A salad would be nice. I walked over to the grub truck.

"Hey Festus!"

"Hi buddy! So you want to order food?" He said in his yerban-ish accent.

"Yes! Why would I be here for?

"Food?"

"Kay. I want a salad and a smoothie."

"Flavor of drink?"

"Red. Just red colored smoothie."

"Strawberry?"

"Yes. Whatever. Just get me my food."

"Okay buddy." He said and I rolled my eyes.

In a minute or two, my food and drink arrived and I sat down at our usual place. I started drinking my smoothie and noticed Vega sitting right next to me. I didn't mind and started to open my salad. Then I heard Tori mumbling something.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"I just said 'that's a first'."

"What what first?"

"You didn't push me away?"

"Do you want me to?" I asked and got ready to push her but she stopped me.

"No! I really don't want to!"

"Kay."

The others arrived soon. We all ate at silence for the first minute, then everyone started talking and do their thing. Robbie is arguing with Rex, Beck is talking to Andre about the party, Cat is eating candies and burger, Tori's eating her fries while I'm just eating my salad.

"Hey. I'm just gonna get a pizza." Tori said out of the blue. I heard was a few 'sures' and 'yeahs' but I said something different.

"Whatever."

Vega rolled her eyes and left. I continued eating my salad but then I realized, I wanted pizza too. So, I went to the grub truck and waited at the lane. Until suddenly, I heard a guy flirting with Tori and she rejected him. I smirked, but then he tried flirting again and trying to convince Vega to kiss him and I felt my anger starting to boil. I ignored it. Probably just a brain freeze kicking in me. He didn't stopped flirting until I heard Vega shrieked because he touched her ass and that made me snap.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from my girlfriend!" I shouted then punched the guy and Tori seemed surprised. I gave her the 'just-go-with-it' look and she nodded.

"Who are y-Jade!" The guy said shocked.

"What's your name?!" I said raising my voice.

"Ch-chad." He stuttered.

"Leave now or I'll make you!" I threatened and he ran away. Pussy.

I looked at Vega and just ignored her face. I didn't bother buying a slice of pizza so I sat back down. I didn't mind the attention I created. As I sat, Andre asked me first.

"What happened?"

"Punched a guy because he harrassed Vega."

"And you fought for Tori because?" Beck asked.

"I felt like it." I replied sternly.

"Do you like Tori?!" Cat asked.

"No! What are you talking about?!"

"Denial!" Rex said and I sent a glare at Robbie, obviously it's killing him.

"Rex, shut up!" Robbie shouted at the puppet..or Robbie the 2nd..or Rex?

"Eh!" Rex said and Tori arrived sitting down beside me again.

Lunch was awkward. Tori tried to open her mouth but the bell already rang. Saved by the bell. Yes!

I walked to my class and found Tori was following me. I stopped and faced her and she shrieked.

"Why are you following me, Vega?"

"I'm not..we just h-have the same class together."

"Ahh." I said and continued to walk.

"Can I walk with you?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Please?"

"Fine." I gave in and she walked with me. It was really awkward, she's not saying anything.

"Thank you." At last!

"For what?"

"Letting me walk with you."

"Kaykay." I said mocking Cat's voice and she giggled. We fell back in silence again.

"Girlfriend huh?" She joked.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No, it's fine! I just had no idea you would do that."

"Okay." We arrived at the song writing class and it was really boring today. No activities and song writing today for God's sake!

_-Linebreak-_

Class has ended at last. I'm on my way to the door so I can get home but then I remembered, my car is not here. Great. I went to my locker and put a few things and closed it. I'm trying to think who I can get a ride with. Then suddenly, the half-latina showed up.

_Vega. _I smirked and walk to her, startling her in the process.

"Holy chiz! You scared me!" She said while trying to steady her breathing.

"Sorry not sorry." I grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"So what's up?"

"I'm waiting for you."

"Why?"

"A ride, Vega. You promised me." I lied.

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did. You promised and I want you to keep your promises."

"Argh! Okay fine! Let's go."

"Good."

We walked to her car and I sat on the passenger's seat. The whole car ride was quite fine. We didn't talk but we listened to music from her radio and in a few minutes, we were in front of my house.

"Thanks, Vega." I said sternly.

"You didn't smile but I'll take it."

"Whatever. Anyways, I'll come to your house at 8."

"Huh? Why? Am I in trouble?"

"What? No! Sikowitz's homework remember?"

"Oh yeah. yeah." She shook her head.

"Well, gotta go. See you later." I winked, leaving her with fireworks in her stomach. I have to brag because I think so, wait. I know so. ;)

Before I could leave, she grabbed my wrist. "Wait!"

I turned and look at her.

"Thank you for a while ago. I mean it."

"Your welcome, Tori." Look! Now I'm calling her by her first name.

"I feel really honored to be saved by the Jade West." She joked and I chuckled.

We fell into an awkward silence and we just stared at each other's eyes. Her eyes are so brown. It looks like a chocolate colored brown. So calming. But I have to stop myself from kissing her.

"So, I gotta go Vega."

"Uh yeah. Sure."

"*cough* Thanks for the ride." I smiled.

"Your welcome." She smiled back then I left to go in my house but I made sure she left so I waited and when I was sure, I got in. I put my house keys at the bowl and I ran upstairs. I threw myself on the bed and I started thinking.

"I can't like, Vega. I just can't." I said out loud.

"Besides, I can be her friend but just a friend." I started talking to myself.

Instead of thinking and talking more, I slept.

_-Linebreak-_

I woke up and checked my alarm clock. It was 7 pm so I decided to get my lazy butt in the shower. After I showered, I pick my usual dark outfit. I grabbed my cellphone and ran down the stairs. I wore my combat boots, got my other car keys and locked my door. My brother bought me a new car but it was given to me and left it at my house's garage, that's why I asked Vega for a ride.

I got in he car and drove to the Vega'a residence. Sometimes I like it there, sometimes I don't. Trina Vega is really annoying.

I arrived at the Vega residence in a few minutes and parked it. I fixed my clothes and went to knock. It opened and I saw Tori first.

"Hey. You're the first one." She smiled.

"I guess so." I said and I entered her house and put my bag near the door. I sat on the sofa and I heard footsteps coming down followed by an annoying voice.

"Heyya sistah sistah! Hey Jade!" Trina said.

"NO!" I shouted. This is gonna be a **long **night.

_-Linebreak-_

Everyone arrived half an hour ago and we started already because we want to finish this as soon as possible. We want to party tomorrow! But sadly, WE STILL HAVE NOTHING.

"How about the time we crashed Festus' car? That was fun, right?" I suggested and I got strange looks.

"Yeah until was mad at us about it." Tori whined.

"Okay fine. How about we choose the thing where we laughed so hard after making Robbie wear a chicken suit and make him dance the 'chicken dance'?" I suggested again and their eyes grew wide.

"Why didn't you say that half an a hour ago?!" Tori said or screamed and I just shrugged.

"Yeah let's do that!" Beck said and everyone else agreed.

We finished it after 2 hours and I have to admit, it was really fun. Making fun of Robbie is so fun. We kept laughing, giggling, and we are having fun while eating pizza.

"Okay man! Gotta go! I gotta do some invites." Andre said.

"Rex post about the party in the slap." He shouted.

"I'm coming with you man!" Beck said and they left.

"I guess I'm leaving too." Robbie said.

"Yay leaving! Let's go Robbie!" Cat said while giggling. She's really weird.

We bid our goodbyes and they all left, and now me and Tori are alone. I looked at Tori. She was talking to someone on the phone so I went to sit on the couch. I turned on the TV and tried to find good channels. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"I got it!" Tori said and opened the door revealing a pizza delivery guy. She paid him and sat right beside me with the pizza and drinks on each of her hands.

"I decided that we can do a **horror **movie marathon because I knew you would like that." She smiled and I nodded.

We ate and finished 3 boxes of pizza and watch a few horror movies in the middle of our 5th movie, I heard a slight snore and I looked at Tori. She is hella adorable I might say. I know I shouldn't do this but I put her head on my lap and she moved but she didn't wake up. I turned off the TV and started caressing her brown locks. They're so soft and her face is so beautiful.

Ugh. I really have to stop falling for her, but I think we are so much better together.

_A/n: Hey! I'm so sorry if it was really late. I tried to make it as long as possible. I hope you continue to read this. Take care loves! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Here's the chapter 3. If I must, I'll use __**Torigagged**__'s suggestion on the ... part. you know what I mean, but idk. Maybe in the next chapter. Enjoy! ily._

**Tori's POV:**

I woke up and found myself on my bed in my jammies. And where is Jade anyways.. Wait!

Me.

Bed.

Jammies.

Did Jade just fucking changed me?! Omfg. Okay. She's not here. Maybe she left and I just sleepwalked to my room and change myself. That's really unbelievable but fuck it.

I checked my phone to look at the time and what do you know, it's 4 am already. Before I can make any sudden movements, my bathroom door opened reavealing a hot raven haired girl, Jade.

"Oh you're awake." She said kinda startled.

"I think so." I said.

"So..." She started.

"I changed you. I just thought it would be really uncomfortable to sleep in jeans." She said and sat beside me as I sat up.

"That's okay. Thank you." I said and she nodded.

"I can't sleep." I whined.

"Well it's near 5 am. You might as well take a shower and get dressed. We're going out for breakfast." She suggested.

"Oh fuck, yes!" I screamed but it sounded like a moan. God, I hope she didn't notice.

"Umm yeah. Take a shower now." She said and I ran to my bathroom and closed it. God that was awkward. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and took off all of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and enjoyed the warm water.

I was done taking a shower in 10 minutes and I wrapped myself up in a robe. I wrapped my towel around my hair and went outside. I saw Jade sleeping with the duvet covering her whole body except her face and neck. She looked so cute and that made me smile, but I really have to change right now. I walked to my drawer and pulled out appropriate clothes. I decided on a pink long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. I put on some dark faded cardigan and my black combat boots. I dried my hair and I curled it then I put on my make-up then I was done.

I sat down beside Jade's side and I tried to shake her.

"Jadey! Wake up!" I said.

"Ugh. Never call me Jadey!" She scrunched up her face and I laughed.

"Anyways, can I borrow some of your clothes? You have black, right?" She said with a stern look.

"Of course! Help yourself. I'll be right downstairs." I smiled and she nodded. I left my room and went directly downstairs. I was startled when I saw Trina's already in the kitchen.

"Trina! Why are you up so early?"

"I was thirsty, okay?"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch.

"So Jade carried you last night, huh?" She said out of the blue.

"How'd you know?"

"She was carrying you bridal style up the stairs and I saw her. I was shocked because I thought she killed you."

"Really Trina?"

"We all know what she's capable of Tor. That girl threatens people with just a pair of scissors!"

"Whatever Treen." I rolled my eyes and after a minute, Jade ran down the stairs wearing my clothes.

"I never knew you had such clothes, Vega." Jade smirked.

"I'm full of surprises then?" I said and she giggled. I don't know what the fuck is going on but her giggle sounded so hot.

"My car or yours?" I asked.

"Mine I guess." She said and I nodded.

"Bye Treen!" I shouted and we left our house. I sat on the passenger seat and she started up the car.

"Nice wheels, West."

"Woah. Where did that come from?" She laughed.

"I don't know." I laughed.

"I like this side of you."

"Thank you I guess?"

"Haha. Anyways. Jetbrew, right?"

"Sure." I said and she nodded.

Our ride was really quiet but it's the good kind. I don't know what's up but I'm getting really close to Jade. She's actually really sweet. Her tough and scary attitude is just her walls. I'm proud that I passed over it. She's being nice, that's the thing that scares me. I need to remind myself to ask her about that soon.

"Earth to Vega?" She said snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh? What?"

"We're here."

"Oh yeah right. Umm.." I said and got out of her car. We walked inside and sat down at the side table and a girl walked over to us.

"Hello. I'm Hayley. What do you want to order?" She said with a smug grin.

"I'll have bacon and eggs. What about you Jade?"

"I'll have what you're having." She said and I nodded at the girl.

"Okay then. Drinks?" Hayley asked again.

"I'm fine with mocha flavored coffee and for Jade, black coffee with 2 sugars." I said.

"Okay if you need anything else, and I said anything. I'm here." Hayley flirted. She winked at me then left with our orders.

"That was so annoying and disturbing." Jade said with disgust.

"Ugh. Tell me about it."

"I'll deal with her later." She said sternly.

"And how?" I asked and she just smirked. I smirked knowing what her plan is. She's gonna pull another 'she's my girlfriend' scene. I wonder if it'll ever happen. You know..me and her. I would love that so much. Sadly, it'll never happen.

"Hey Vega. Why the long face?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"Okay whatever you say." She said.

I pulled out my phone to post a status on the slap.

"_Breakfast at Jetbrew with the JadeWest ."_

_Feeling: happy_

I pressed send and I put my phone at the table. A couple of minutes later, Hayley walked over to us with our food. She flashed a smile at me and I put on a fake smile. When she put everything in place, she opened her mouth to talk but Jade cut her off.

"Please, when you come back here for us to pay our meal, don't flirt with Tori again. You look desperate for her and it's hurting my eyes."

"And who are you exactly?" Hayley asked in a high toned voice.

"Jade West, her girlfriend."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Wow. This girl's so stupid for fighting Jade.

"Yes and if you still don't believe me.." Jade pulled me close to her face and kissed me. I kissed back and she cupped my face. One final peck and we pulled away. I sat stunned but I'm doing a mental happy dance.

"Now please leave me and my 'girlfriend' be." Jade said and Hayley left stomping her feet.

"The kiss is not part of the plan, I swear." Jade said kinda worried.

"It's totally fine." I smiled.

"Did you like the kiss though?"

"Of course..I mean yeah..Sure..Why not?"

"You're so silly." She said and I smiled. We ate our food and called Hayley for the bill after our meal was done.

"I'll pay." Jade said.

"No, no. My treat."

"No, this is like a breakfast date. Let me." Jade insisted and I nodded. I know this is just acting but I feel like it's real. We walked out of Jetbrew, holding hands, earning a glare from Hayley but we just shrugged it off. When we got in the car, we both laughed.

"That was hilarious!" I said.

"It was, really." She replied and laughed. We drove off to Hollywood Arts. She parked and we walked together to the door. As we entered the school, the gang ran over to us and fired questions. Some are really hard to understand but some are audible.

"Chica what's up with you two?!"

"Jade and Tori?!"

"Are you guys friends now?!"

"Tori you're alive!"

"Why did you hangout with Jade?!"

"Did she forced you?!"

Me and Jade just look at each other and shouted.

"STOP!" After we said that, well more like shouted and screamed, they all stopped talking and the other students stared at us.

"Mind your own bussinesses weirdos!" Jade shouted and they all tried to ignore us. West really has power and authority.

"Okay, okay hold up you two. You're friends now?" Andre asked.

"Is there something wrong about it?" I asked.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Well you are more of sunshines while Jade is darkness and scaryness." Robbie said earning a glare from Jade. Robbie backed away a bit.

"Well, we're friends and that's it." Jade said and linked arms with me.

"Omg!" Cat said while eating a lollipop.

"Why Cat?" Beck asked.

"This lollipop tastes so good!" She jumped up and down. We all gave weird looks at each other and Robbie tried to calm her down.

"Okay. Whatever guys. I better get to class." I said.

"Me too." Jade said and we both left but parted ways.

_-Linebreak-_

Class is sooooo boring. I can't wait for Sikowitz's class. Sikowitz may not be 'that' right in the head but he was a great acting teacher. A genius that guy is!

"Tori!" Cat shout whispered to me.

"What?"

"Meet me at the restroom." She said and raised her hand. She asked for permission to get out of the classroom. I think it's something important so I decided to join it. I raised my hand to get Mrs. Richardson's attention.

"I don't feel good and I think I might vomit here. Can I get permission to go to the comfort room?"

"Well hurry up now before you explode!" She said worried and I ran to the restroom. I saw Cat right away and she pushed me further into the restroom then she locked the door.

"You look upset, Cat."

"It's nothing."

"Okay then why did you call me here?" I asked and she didn't answer.

"What is it Cat?" I asked again.

"Wait. I need to take a wazz."

"Why didn't you do that earlier while you were waiting for me?"

"I don't know." She giggled and got inside a cubicle.

I stood and waited for Cat. I heard a flush and she came out. She washed her hands and faced me, but she said nothing.

"So..what?"

"Oh right..I don't remember."

"Really Cat?" I said kinda frustrated.

"Sorry." She said and we headed for the door, but before we could leave she jumped.

"I remember now!"

"Okay. What is it?"

"It's about Jade.."

"What about Jade?" I raised my brow.

"Are you together?"

"No, why?"

She sighed and started to talk again. "Do you like her, Tori?"

I was quiet for a while but I think she's getting impatient so I decided to talk. "N-no, Cat."

"You hesitated."

"I didn't!"

"You raise your voice when your in denial."

"No I don't! *cough* No I don't."

"Admit it, Tor."

I hesitated but I knew it'll lead to me saying that truth so I decided to tell her what I really feel. "Okay fine. I do."

"Like..really like?"

"Yes. I really like her."

"Well, I got a good feeling about you two." She smiled.

"How did you know that?"

"I know Jadey since 3rd grade. She doesn't like hanging around with people that she doesn't like. She's my bestfriend, Tor. I think she likes you back."

"I don't know Cat. I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Just trust me, Tor."

"Thanks Cat." I hugged her and she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I just thought of something funny." She giggled and I laughed. We left the restroom and went back to class.

_-Linebreak-_

At last it was time for Sikowitz's class. I walked in the classroom with Cat. When we got there, there were only 4 vacant seats left. 1 beside Robbie, 1 beside Jade and 2 beside the shruggers. I don't really get why they're in that class. They just shrug and listen. Anyway, I sat down beside Jade and Cat took the one beside Robbie.

"Hey Jadey."

"Hey Vega. Never call me that again." She deadpanned.

"Okay, okay." I raised my hand up in surrender.

"Good."

"So anyway. Cat was a little upset today."

"Ugh. Hold on. Robbie! Did you play pirates with her again?!"

"Yeah. Help me out with Cat. She won't talk to me."

"I don't help people." Jade said sternly.

"Jade." I have her the 'go-do-it' look and she sighed.

"Fine. Cat. Hey kitty!" Jade called Cat.

"Yes Jade?" Cat turned around.

"Robbie didn't mean to make you mad while you're playing pirates. You can talk to him now." Jade said trying to help Robbie.

"Kaykay. Hi Robbie!" Cat said back in her cheery self again.

"Thanks." Robbie thanked Jade.

"Don't mention it. Really." Jade said and I Sikowitz entered the room by using a window again.

"Hello you lil' mutants!" Sikowitz greeted us with his pirate voice, but we gave him a weird look and he became a bit serious.

"Okay everyone grab your bags. We're going to the black box theatre." He said and we all left. When we arrived, Sikowitz made us perform our homework. We gladly did it and stand on the stage.

_-Linebreak-_

We were done performing and we're all sprawled on the stage laughing. Even the shruggers started laughing with us.

"Okay children..you..haha..you can go..go sit..now." Sikowitz said in between laughs.

We sat back at the chair still giggling and Sikowitz stood on the stage.

"See? You're all laughing. The purpose of this homework is for you to laugh. Everyone seems to be serious a lot nowadays and you children are successful for giving us a great time." He smiled and then the bell rang. We grabbed our bags and left. When we got to the main hall, VP. Dickers' voice came booming down the halls from the speakers.

"Attention students! It's our principal's birthday tomorrow and that means 'NO' classes and 'NO' detention for tomorrow. Very sad for me. Now run along wazzbags!" Then the speaker became quiet.

The gang and I looked at each other and smiled. "Party!" I yelled and everyone shouted "Yeah!"

This is going to be an awesome weekend.

_A/n: I hope you liked that. It's a little long that what I planned to do but I like this chapter. Jori loving on the next chapter ;) Yup. We're going Rated M. Woo! But don't get too excited about it. It was really awkward for me making it, I feel such a perv. I just thought I'll give it a shot. lol. Don't forget to follow me on twitter! '__** arianaganred' **__Kbye! ily._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: I enjoyed writing this tbh. haha. Weird but whatever. I wanna ask a question tho, who among here is gay? And by gay I also meant lesbians, bi's..You know? Just curious. I wanna make friends :) kbye. ily._

**Tori's POV:**

I'm really happy we don't have classes for tomorrow and there's also a party at Kenan's house! How fucking cool is that?! Okay, I don't swear a lot but this is just really exciting. I have a problem though. I think I should sweep Jade off her feet. I mean, this is my chance, right? I have to make a move, but what if she rejects me. That is going to be really depressing.

"HEY!" Jade shouted.

"What?"

"You seem to be zoning out a lot."

"Oh sorry I guess."

"Tell me." She held my arm.

"It's nothing I swear." I smiled. I have to act. I hope she just drops it.

"Fine." She said and I linked arms with her, earning a few weird looks from everyone.

"We're friends!" Jade shouted and walked out of the school. We got to her car but before we could enter, Lane ran after us.

"Girls! Tori, Jade! Wait!" He said out of breath.

"Hey Lane. What's up?" I asked.

"I heard something like. I don't know, You two are dating?!"

"What? No!" Jade and I said in unison.

"Well, Beck told me that at the Asphalt cafe, Jade referred to you as 'girlfriend'." He said looking at me.

"He also told me about you guys at Jetbrew. Jade you're still referring to her as the 'girlfriend'." He looked at Jade with a grin.

'I hope he doesn't know about the kiss.' I thought.

"It was just a joke." Jade said.

"Yeah. I just hate it when people hit on me so.." I said.

"So I helped her." Jade finished.

"Okay well that's all I need. Have a good 3-day vacation." He said and left. We both got in the car and look at each other.

"Do you think he knows about the..kiss?" She said with worried eyes.

"Maybe he doesn't?" I said.

"Maybe?! That's bullshit!"

"Calm down, Jade. Calm down." I said rubbing her arm up and down and gladly she calmed down.

"I think he doesn't know. He would ask if he did." I said reassuringly.

"Okay." She sighed and started the car.

The car ride was quiet, the tension is really killing me so I decided to break the silence.

"I'm glad Helen's birthday came up."

"Yeah, I don't feel like going to school tomorrow anyway." She smiled and we fell back into silence again.

"Tori.."

"Yes?"

"Umm..You wanna hangout today?"

"Sure." I smiled because Jade's asking me to hangout with her. That's definitely new.

"Is Nozu okay? You like sushi, right?" She said and I nodded. She turned on the radio and Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love filled the silence in the car. It was really awkward. A few more turns and we arrived at Nozu. We both got out of the car and walked to the entrance. We sat down at the far end amd settled in.

"So what are you up to tomorrow?" I asked.

"Umm..I don't know really."

"Is there by any chance we could do a sleepover at my house?"

I asked. Oh fuck Jade please say yes!

"I don't do sleepovers, Vega." She said sternly.

"How about you just hangout with me and you can sleep at my house. I promise there will be coffee and we'll watch a movie."

"The Scissoring?!" Her face lit up.

"Yes, whatever that is." I laughed.

"Okay. I'm coming but there better be coffee and that movie." She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Hello! May I take your order?" Mrs. Lee said as she approached us.

"Hi Mrs. Lee." I said.

"You remember my play?" Jade asked.

"Oh it's you. Yeah I remember your play. You left my daughter dangling on the ceiling."

"We're sorry about that." I said worriedly.

"Alright, alright. I just want your orders."

"I'll have a plate of sushi and ramen soup. Jade what about you?"

"A bowl of rice and beef soup. Our drinks will be iced green tea."

"Okay I'll get your orders ready soon." Mrs. Lee said and left.

"So since the play, is your father proud of you now?"

"I guess so, he bought me this house where I'm living in right now and we kind of spend time each other unlike the old times."

"That's great!"

"Yeah it is. Thanks for helping me with my play."

"You're welcome." I said and our food came. We started eating and we talked about our grades and friends in Hollywood Arts. How did we pass the school, etc. etc. It was a good catching up with each other. It made me fall for her more. When we're done, I was supposed to pay the meal but she insisted to pay for it and I let her for the 2nd time. We got in her car and she started it up.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Don't mention it." She said and drove away. A few minutes and we got to my house.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Sure. So I'll come here around.."

"How about 7? Let's have dinner together."

"Okay. See you later, Vega." She waved.

"Bye." I said and she left.

I made sure Jade left and I opened my door. I was startled to see Andre on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Tori!"

"Andre! What are you doing here?" I asked and dropped my bag at the sideof my door.

"I came here to talk, chica. What's going on with you and Jade?" He asked and I sat beside him making sure the distance is appropriate.

"Nothing really. We're friends but.."

"But you like her, right?"

"Well yeah, but I don't think she feels the same.'

"How can you say she doesn't feel the same?"

"I don't know.."

"Look Tor, I've never seen Jade that close to someone, not even Beck. You guys spend a lot of damn time together. You know, Jade pretended she was your girlfriend. I don't see no reason why would she help you because we all know she hates your guts, but this time I feel like she cares for you. Since you started being close, she had been less scary nowadays." He explained and I shook my head.

"I don't know Andre. I don't want to get my hopes up. I don't want to get my heart broken.." I looked down.

"Believe me when I say Jade's into you, man."

"Thanks Andre." I smiled at him.

"Just doing my job as a bestfriend." He said and I giggled. He checked his phone and shook his head.

"Oh gotta bolt, chica. Grandma said she saw the moving pictures on TV."

"Isn't it supposed to work that way?" I asked confused.

"Mhm." He stood up to leave and I laughed.

"Bye Tor!" He said.

"Latrey!" I said and he left. I decided to watch TV and order pizza.

_-Linebreak-_

_A/n: I used 'Latrey' it's pronounced as 'Leytrey'. Tori said that to Trina and Cat as she left them on the episode of iCarly iParty with Victorious ;) kbye._

**Jade's POV:**

I was driving away from the Vega household and I can't stop thinking about Tori. I love the way she flips her hair or the way her eyes lights up when she's happy or the way her smile makes my day complete. I have to at least make a move but I have to be sure I like her, weird but yeah. I need help. An idea struck me. I dialed a number that I barely call, on the phone that is.

_"Hiiiiiii Jadeyy!"_ Cat said.

"Hey kitty cat. I'll pick you up at your house."

_"Why?"_

"We need to talk about my feelings." I said feeling embarassed.

_"You got it bad for Tori!"_ She squealed hurting my ears.

"No, yes, just-"

_"I'll see you. Byeeeee!"_ She giggled and immediately ended the call. Same old, funny and sweet little kitty. I drove all the way to the Valentine residence and honk the horn. After a minute, Cat got out of the house and sat on my passenger seat.

"What about your feelings, Jadey?" She said all giggly.

"Don't call me Jadey and let's talk about it at my house." I said but not so seriously.

"You're not so demanding. Should I thank Tori?"

"Ughh. Just okay um." I turned on my radio and Ariana Grande's Pink Champagne filled my car. Ariana sounds a lot like Cat.

"Cat."

"Yes Jadey?" There's no point on telling her to stop calling me Jadey. She will never be stopped.

"You sound like Ariana Grande."

"Really?!" Her face lit up.

"Yeah, here. Try and sing with her." I smiled and she nodded.

"Make it pop like Champagne in the pink parade. We're gonna paint paint paint the city. We're gonna show off all our pretty.." She sang and giggled.

"Told you." I smirked and she giggled. Happy Cat.

We arrived at my house and she immediately ran to my door, opening it. Guess she still has my spare key. I parked my car and I went to the living room, finding Cat sitting there anxious for our talk. I sat on the couch beside her.

"So about my feelings."

"I know, silly. You like Tori."

"Yes but I don't think she feels the same."

"Sure she does!"

"How would you know?"

"Because she seems so happy with you and I can see that you guys are going to be a great couple."

"So you think I should sweep her off her feet?"

"What? No! You'll hurt her!" She panicked and I rolled my eyes.

"Silly Cat. I mean, do you think I should tell her and show her?"

"Of course!" She squealed and I made up my mind.

"Thanks, Cat. For this."

"Hug?" She said with puppy eyes so I gave in. I pulled away and she checked her phone.

"I gotta go Jadey! We're bringing Frankie to the hospital again!"

"Why?" I asked and she ran to the door.

"He ate my favorite charm bracelet." Her eyes started to tear up.

"No, Cat. Don't cry." I said but she jumped to me and started to sob.

"How about you get in the car? I'll drive you home." I said and she nodded. She left to my car and I grabbed a few candies to cheer her up. I got it in the car and gave her the candies. She squealed and stopped crying. That was easy. I dropped her home at her house and I immediately called Robbie.

_"Hey Jade. What's up?"_

"Do you want to win Cat's heart?"

_"Yes. Why?"_

"Buy her a charm bracelet."

_"That's it?"_

"Yes. Break her heart or I'll make you suffer."

_"Thanks Jade!"_

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and ended the call. I drive back home and took a shower. I got my duffel bag and put in clothes for the party tomorrow and for my stay at Vega's house. After checking if everything was there, I started to drive to the Vega household. Sending her a message as I did so.

_"Hey Vega. I'm on my way there. Remember my coffee? I really want them. -Jade."_

A smile crept my lips and I heard my ringtone.

_"Of course, your majesty. Can't wait! -Tori." _She said and I focused on the way until I heard a honk and a light hurting my eyes and I was shocked.

_A/n: Cliffhanger ;) Please forgive me that I'm going to do the party thing at the next chapter. Um..I read this story called 'From The Darkness To The Light' and it's really awesome, it's a Cori story but damn I was scared of Jade there. She's like a really brutal person. Well, in that story. Anyway, please check that out and please review. Btw, if you're following me on twitter, tweet me and let me know you're reading my story. That's all. I love you guys! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: I can't sleep and it's already near 5 am here so, why not start with this chapter? :) Understand that I don't have any update schedule. I've been staying at my grandma's house a lot and oh wait. You don't need to knoew that. Like I said, problems, but you have to atleast smile and be positive. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming and recommend this story to others. Thank you. ily._

_** Azkadellio - **__The song is not from her album :) you should consider listening tk it tho. It's good. Btw, you're welcome._

_** nkb99 - **__Thanks for answering my question. Umm..I'm bi. It was really hard accepting the truth that I am one but I'm still not yet out of the closet. Anyway, you'll figure it out soon xox_

_Now! On with this damn story ;)_

**Jade's POV:**

I thought I was going to die until I steered to the right and stopped. I got out of the car and looked at the person on the motorcycle.

"What the fuck?! We almost crashed you little-woah!" I was beyond pissed but was shocked when she she took of her helmet.

"Jade West?" Sam said.

"Sam Puckett." I said stunned.

"Hey man, look. I'm sorry. I wasn't really focusing on the road."

"It's okay I guess?"

"Okay good."

"What are you doing here in LA, anyway?"

"Party at Kenan's house tomorrow so I decided to stay at Cat's house to be a little early."

"Oh. What about the others?"

"They'll be here tomorrow. Spencer's going to drive them and no way I'm going to ride with them." She said with disgust.

"Why not?" I asked, amused.

"They're weirdos. I love them but too much weirdness in one small space is going to kill me." She said and I chuckled.

"Oh well. I'm leaving, Puckett."

"See you tomorrow." She said and I got in my car. I arrived at the Vega household and directly went inside.

"Don't you knock?" Tori said as she was holding a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Nope." I smirked and I took the cup of coffee. I sipped from it and moaned. This is my kind of coffee.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're going to marry your coffee." She laughed and we sat down.

"Hmm. Then I can't marry you when I marry my coffee." I said but quickly realizing what I said. What the fuck Jade?! Too soon!

"What?"

"What, Vega?!" No Jade! Shut up!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." She said and moved away from me.

I sighed and placed my coffee at the side table.

"Vega. Come here." I said seriously. She slowly moved a little closer to me and I moved closer so that there's no space between us.

"Let's forget about me snapping and let's watch this movie." I smirked and she smiled. She set up the movie while I get the pizza boxes.

"Don't forget the donuts! They're inside the fridge." She said and I nodded. Once I got the food, I placed it beside us. Vega closed the lights and the movie started

_-Linebreak-_

After a few screams, eating, Tori snuggling closer to me, the movie was done. What made me laugh is her looking pale.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're scared." I smirked.

"That movie is really terrifying! I feel like I'm going to have nightmares." She said with a huff and I pulled her closer.

"I think I want to go to bed now." She said and I nodded. We jumped on her bed and layed down. As I was trying to sleep, I I looked at the eiling, then at her. She's already asleep. She looks a lot more calm and very pretty. I guess yeah, I'm whipped but I have to tell her tomorrow, at the party. It's my chance. I started to shift a little bit to make myself comfortable and then I fell into darkness.

_-Linebreak-_

_A/n: I'm gonna make this a little short, sorry._

I woke up to a very great morning. I at least spent my day with Tori. We had breakfast at Jetbrew, probably made Hayley jealous but I couldn't care less about that bitch. We watched movies and hangout until it was time for the party.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n: I swear when my life gets back to normal, I will make an update schedule, but bear with me, please. Things are a little confusing in my life right now and I sometimes have this writer's block. Well here we go. Btw, you can give suggestions on what do you want to see. Please review :) ily._

_Disclaimer: I always forget putting this but damn. I can never own Victorious and the characters. If I could own Jade/Liz Gillies, I would be the happiest person ever. She's so hot and I love her._

**Jade's POV:**

"So it's 5 pm and Andre asked us to be there a little early." Vega said.

"Why?"

"We're going to help him set up." She said and I whined.

"You're so cute when you whine." She laughed and I sent a glare.

"Cute? What the fuck, Vega?"

"You're cute. Don't fight with me." She smirked.

"Well whatever, but next time, I'll punch and torture you then bury you alive." I rolled my eyes and she just laughed.

We went upstairs to her room and I changed in her bathroom. I decided to wear something simple tonight. I wore a plain black tank top and a dark blue checkered shirt. I left it unbuttoned so that it serves as a cardigan or whatever. I wore my dark faded skin tight jeans and my black combat boots. I wore a light make-up; foundation, maskara, eyeliner, lipstick and I'm ready to go. I left the bathroom, closing the lights, revealing a sexy and cheery Tori Vega.

"Do I look cool enough?" She asked. She was wearing a blank tanktop with some random band's logo on it, a dark camoflauge/soldier-printed pants, and combat boots.

"Nope." I smirked popping the 'p'.

"Okay. I'll change it then." She frowned and tried to open her closet but I grabbed her by the wrist and pull her to me. Oops. Too close.

"I um...uhh..you.." She said as she pulled away.

"Sorry. I mean, I really like what you're wearing." I said awkwardly.

"So I'm cool enough?" She smirked.

" 're a tad bit cool enough." I said and she laughed.

_-Linebreak-_

We arrived at Kenan's house and helped Andre and his friends to set up. We finished setting up things for an hour and the place started to pack. I was in the middle of the dance floor until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey." I turned around and saw Vega.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just looking at these people."

"Then why are you in the middle of the dance floor?" She chuckled.

"Seriously, I don't know." I laughed and she pulled me to the bar.

"I'll get you a beer. Hold on." She said and I sat on the stool.

"Here." She held a bottle of beer in front of me and I happily took it. I sipped from it and she sat on the stool beside me. We talked and discussed random things and was interrupted when somene wearing a black hoodie walked by me hitting my shoulder in the process and spilling my drink.

"Hey!" I shouted but it didn't turn around.

"Hey jerk! I'm talking to you!" I shouted again but it continued to walk away.

"Whoever you are, fuck you!" I yelled. I was going to follow him/her but Tori put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down." She whispered and I let it go.

"You should've just let me kill that guy or girl or whoever the fuck that is."

"I'm not going to let you kill him or her. Ugh let's just call it a 'she'."

"Okay then why won't you let me kill her?"

"You'll end up in jail and you don't want to use your favorite pair of scissors, don't you?"

"I'll use my old, rusty ones."

"No." She chuckled.

"I'm going to get you another beer." She said and left. I was waiting for her until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Jade West!" Sam said and we did a high five. Tori came back and hand my beer.

"Sup Tori!" She said and one-armed hugged Vega.

"Hey hey Sam! Where's the rest?" Tori asked.

"Spencer and Gibby are just wandering around, Freddie is talking to some random girl, and here's Carly." Sam said as Carly spotted us.

"Hey girls!" Carly said and we said 'Hi' back.

"Hey Carls. What's up?" Tori asked.

"Nothing much really." Carly answered.

"What happened to Steven? Never got another girlfriend?" I laughed.

"Nope." Carly laughed.

"How did you know? Did you see him?" Tori asked.

"No, but I'm sure he won't get any girlfriend anymore." Carly giggled.

"Oh that's so true." Tori said and high fived Carly. I smirked and poked Tori on her side and she giggled. God that was hot!

"Jade, what the hell?!" She said and I just laughed. I stood up and tickled her again. She laughed that I didn't realize I was pinning her on the bar. We stared at each other's eyes for a while and I pulled away awkwardly.

"Hey Jade. Mind if we talk, alone?" Sam said and I nodded, just wanting to escape from the tension.

"Catch you later Carly and Vega." I smiled and let Sam yank me until we reached the part of Kenan's house where there is a fireplace.

"Leave or I'll punch you with a buttersock!" Sam yelled and everyone started to leave quickly. I don't know a lot about buttersock but from what I heard from Carly's story, it seems to fucking hurt.

"So, what are we doing here?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"And that is?"

"Tori."

"Okay what?"

"When are you gonna make a move on her, man?"

"Tonight, but I don't have the courage yet." I slumped my shoulders.

"You have to do it now."

"Don't raise that tone on me."

"You kill me, I kill you. Seems fair enough." She smirked.

"Okay, whatever. Let's go." I rolled my eyes and I started to leave, but she pulled me back.

"I'm not finished."

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"Is Cat seeing someone?"

"I feel like she likes Robbie but she's not showing any signs of attraction." I said and completely realized something.

"You like her, don't you?!" I almost yelled, almost.

"Keep it down would you?" She shout whispered.

"Okay, okay." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try and help you." I suggested.

"Thanks, now let's go before they think we decided to ditch the party." She said and I laughed. We left to go back to Carly and Vega and they seem to be still talking and drinking.

"Carly, can I excuse Vega?"

"Why are you being polite all of a sudden? Sam! Did you dare her?" Carly asked.

"What?! No!" Sam denied.

"Okay. I'm going to go with Jade for a while." Vega said and we left to the dance floor.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi."

"I-I want to t-tell you umm you something." I stuttered.

"Sure. What's that?" She asked and I looked down.

"Is Jade West scared to tell me something?' She mocked me and I playfully hit her arm.

"Okay okay. What is it though?" She asked and I sighed.

"Okay, look. I think you're beautiful. I know, I'm Jade West. I'm fearless, I threaten people, I'm tough, but I also can love. I like you, Vega. I love the way your hair falls perfectly. I love the way your eyes sparkles when you're happy. I love the way your smile brightens my day. I love the way you look at me. I love the way you make me calm when I reach my boiling point. I love the way you're so sweet and I want you." I said and stand on the stage. I asked for the mic. and they lowered the music down.

"Victoria Vega, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, not caring if 200+ people see this. She also stood on the stage and took the mic from me.

"Yes." She said. I heard some cheers, claps and a few whistles. And the next thing I knew, she's kissing me. I kissed her back and pulled away in need of oxygen. She smiled at me and I put my hand on her waist and she put hers on my neck. We kissed again and I pulled her closer to me and deepen the kiss. My tongue caressed her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she happily let it in. I let my tongue roam her mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. We pulled away and rested our foreheads together. I winked and we went down the stage to Carly and Sam.

"Oh my God. Congratulations guys!" Carly hugged Tori and she looked at me, giving me the 'can-I-hug-you' look. I chuckled and she hugged me. Sam also hugged Tori and I fistbumped her.

I put my hand around Tori's waist and pulled her closer to me, "Excuse as for a while because.." I winked at the iCarly girls and they laughed, earning a playful slap on my arm by my girlfriend. Oh I love saying that, my 'girlfriend'.

"You go and get a room you two..seriously." Sam smirked and we went upstairs, finding a decent room. We found one that is at the far left corner, completely far away from people so we went inside and lock the door.

I pushed Tori to the bed with me on top. I kissed her hard on the lips. I felt my lungs burning so I pulled away, gasping for air. I kissed her jawline and moved to her neck, sucking her pulse point, earning a moan. I made sure to leave a hickey there, she's mine. I kept sucking and finally kissed her collarbone.

"Nice top." I said.

"But it would be nicer if it was on the floor." I smirked and she laughed. I pulled her shirt up and threw it somewhere in the room. I kissed her hard on the lips again and I felt her tug on my shirt. I took my checkered shirt off and then my top. I deepen the kiss and remove her jeans, I also undid mine so now we're both only in our underwear. I unclasped her bra and took the hardened nub. She moaned again, my new favorite sound by the way.

I sucked her nipple and caressed the other with my free hand. I moved to the other, giving the same pleasure. Once done I kissed her flat and tanned stomach and she gasped. I went down and moved down her panty.

"Dripping." I smirked. I kissed her thigh. I sucked her thigh and she gasped. I kept teasing her but she seems moaning. I kept teasing her until she got frustrated.

"Jade, please."

"Please what?" I asked and lick her center just once, to tease her.

"Jadeee.." She whined.

"Hmmm?"

"Fuck me, Jade. Fuck me!" She begged and I smirked. I licked her center, earning a gasp. I started sucking her clit and she moaned in pleasure. I inserted two fingers and moved it in and out for a while. She put her hands on my hair and I kept sucking and pumping. I felt her coming close as her pussy started to tighten so I added a third finger. I continued to suck her clit and I could feel her coming.

"I'm close..I'm fucking close." She moaned and I thrusted harder and faster.

"Jade fuuuuuuck!" She let out a throaty moan and I started to retract my fingers from her pussy. I licked her pussy clean and also my fingers. I moved back to her and we kissed, letting her taste herself.

"Your turn." She smirked and flipped us so that she's on top. She suck my pulse point and other parts of my neck. I'm going to have lots of hickeys there.

She unclasped my bra and sucked my nipples. I gasp and she sucked harder. She kissed my flat and toned stomach slowly and then she finally moved to my center. I moaned as she started to lick and bite me softly. She put two fingers and started pumping and I moaned. I felt myself getting close and she added a third finger. She sucked my clit and I moaned her name as I reached my climax. She licked me one final time and got back up to my lips. I kissed her and we laid back for a while.

"So?" I asked.

"That was amazing." She said and she snuggled closer to me.

_A/n: I can't fucking believe I just finished writing that. Haha. Gosh, okay. Here's what you're waiting for lmao. This is my 2nd time writing a graphic scene in a story but actually consider it a first because the first one was awkward lol Please leave a review. Love you so much guys :) Follow me on twitter __** arianaganred **__ :) xox_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n: Heyy. If you guys think that this is just going to be an all happy happy story, no it's not. More intense scenes to come. There'll be violence and you know, stuff. You might want to read chapter 6 again. I added a few more scenes and something that'll help Cat's relationship, but this is still a Jori story. No worries. Enjoy and please leave a review :) ily._

**Jade's POV:**

I'm cuddling with Tori right now after our 'amazing' sex.

"Jadey?" Tori said out of the blue.

"Yeah?"

"You're mine, right?"

"Of course. Why are you thinking that?" I said and she shrugged.

"Look Tor, everything I said is true. I mean it, every single one." I explained and kissed her forehead.

"I'm yours and you're mine-ow!" I said but winced in pain as I felt something on my back.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"My damn back hurts." I rubbed my back.

"Let me see." She flipped me and removed something from my back. That feels better.

"It's a small..device."

"Huh?"

"Here, look." She gave the 'thing' to me and I studied it. I wonder what this red button do? I pressed it and it turned to paper.

"Jade, what'd you do?"

"I don't know. I pressed the red button?"

"You're so silly." She laughed and I picked the now 'paper'.

_**"I'm like the wall, strong and just around the corners. xx"**_

"That's so weird." She said.

"Well.." I crumpled the paper but its impossible so I just threw it.

"Hey Jade.."

"Why?"

"How did that device get on your back?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I said and she sighed with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't want to ruin my night. All smiles, baby." I said and kissed her passionately. I love tasting her, wait. No. That's not the word, but you get the point. We pulled away in need of oxygen and looked at each other's eyes.

"We have to go downstairs." She whispered.

"But babe, I want to pleasure you." I whined.

She chuckled. "No, we have to go down."

"5 minutes?"

"Okay but-" I didn't let her finish and kissed her hard on the lips. I'm going to take advantage of my 5 minutes. I moved my hand on her pussy and I rubbed it frantically. She's wet again. Love this.

"Oh fuck." She moaned. I didn't waste my time as I inserted two fingers causing her to arch her back. I pulled away from our kiss and stared at her eyes which is closed.

"Open your eyes, babe." I said sternly but kind of softly so..yeah.

She moaned but didn't open her eyes. "Open your eyes or I'll stop." I started going slow and she opened her eyes.

"Jade faster." She said and I did. I used my free hand to massage her clit. She moaned in pleasure and I felt her getting close.

"Do you like that?"

"Y-yes. I-ahhh!" She moaned as I put pressure on her clit.

"I'm close baby." She screamed and I added a third finger. I quickened my pace and started going in and out. I sucked her neck as she reached her orgasm, letting out a throaty moan with her hands fistful of the bed's comforters.

I kissed her and she whispered, "That was 6 minutes but whatever."

I chuckled and we got dressed. We fixed the bed and got out of the room. While walking down the hall, Cat stopped us.

"How was your time?" She giggled.

"How'd you know, kitty?" I asked.

"Sex hair, Jadey." She laughed and we fixed our hairs.

"Thanks, Cat. We'll meet you downstairs." Tori said.

"Kaykay!" She said and we ran downstairs to meet the other people. We spotted Sam beside the stage and we ran to her.

"Oh hey lovebirds! Guess who's going to perform?" She asked with excitement.

"Okay, who?"

"Katy Perry!" She said but in a not-so-excited tone.

"That's cool! Why aren't you happy? She's my idol!" Tori asked.

"She doesn't like Katy." I answered.

"Why not-oh my God. She's here!" Tori squealed. Me and Sam both rolled our eyes 'cause of my girlfriend's antics. Everyone started to cheer as Katy walked over to us.

She's looking at Tori and it's funny how couldn't even form words.

"A fan, I suppose?" Katy said and Tori shook her head yes quickly.

"I'm Victoria Vega but everyone calls me Tori." She shook hands with Katy and she looked at me.

"Jade." I smiled and also shook her hand. Sam started to walk away but I pulled her back. Katy eyed her up and down and I think I heard her mumble 'dibs'.

"Look, man. I don't hate you but I don't like you. You're a good singer but I just don't like you. Don't ask me why. No offense." Sam said crossing her arms.

"None taken. Wanna go for a drink after I sing?" Katy asked and I smiled, amused.

"I'd rather not." Sam said sternly and Katy raised her hand in surrender, though she's smiling. Amazing this girl is.

"KATYYYYY!" Uh oh. Trina's voice. We soon saw her running. Me and Sam protected Katy while Tori grabbed her sister.

"Calm down, Treen!" Tori said but to no avail.

"What's going on here?" Andre asked running towards us. I pointed to Trina and he nodded. Beck came running also and saw Trina. He pinched the bridge of his nose already knowing the situation.

"Hey!" Andre shouted to Trina.

"But-"

"I said hey!" He gave a stern look.

"But I want-"

"Katy Perry is a 'very' famous person and it was hard to get her to perform here." Carly appeared.

"We must keep you away from Katy." Beck said.

"One picture, I swear!" Trina said.

"One picture?" Sam asked and Trina nodded. Tori let go of Trina and she took a picture with Katy. Trina started to take Katy's hanky and we tried to stop her as she ran...somewhere.

"She can keep it." Katy said and chuckled.

"Is that your sister?" Katy asked Tori and she nodded. Katy put a hand on Tori's shoulder, "I feel sorry for you." Katy said.

"Oh everybody is." Tori rolled her eyes and we all laughed. A few minutes later, the DJ called Katy and she sang 'I Kissed A Girl'. At the end of the song, she walked to Sam and kissed her. More like a peck, but it left Sam stunned. Katy winked and the intro for her song, 'This is how we do' started and she sang. We all sang along to the song because it's a good song, not going to lie. As soon as the song ended, we cheered and clapped.

_-Linebreak-_

Rex freestyled after Katy's performance. Before the night ended, Katy sang starships. The DJ handed us mics and we all sang together. All of us, including Trina. Katy seemed cool, Sam is still surprised about the 'kiss' but we all know Sam, she's going to pretend she's not shocked. Long story short, there may be a part 2 with Katy.

I dropped off Tori at her house. One last kiss and I drove back to my house. I fumbled the keys and I finally opened the door. I put my keys in the bowl and walked over to the staircase. Before I could go up, I heard someone clear her throat. I turned around.

"Jadelyn West." She said and my eyes widened.

"WHAT are you doing here?!"

_A/n: I changed the plot of the story. Also the category, it's 'fantasy' because there are complicated things to come. I hope you enjoyed Katy, maybe she'll come in my story again, maybe not. Except few guests because this is a weird and crazy story. Please leave a review! Don't forget to read the previous chapter! ily._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n: Sorry. I think I uploaded a little late? Umm..I tried to finish and make this chapter at least, ready to read. Sleepy when I wrote this and I'll try to update in like a few hours from now to make it up to you guys, but remember, I'll __**try**__.__ Anyways, please leave a review. I recommend my mobio insider, __** /arianaganred **__. I talk too much and I hate it. On with the story now!_

**Jade's POV:**

"WHAT are you doing here?!" I nearly, screamed.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" She practically smirked. It annoys me.

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" I asked really just wanting for her to leave.

"You don't talk to your mother like that." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a surprise for you." She said and I raised my brow.

"I don't need whatever you're going to give me." I said and started to walk away, but then stopped again for I was to say something.

"And I'm sure I won't be surprised. I will if you decided to stop visiting me anymore. That'll will bring me joy and you know it." I said. She's always trying to 'rebuild the connection' we had but it's not going to happen. Never. Not after she left my family for a stupid guy.

"This is something good!" She grabbed my wrist and I turned to look at her.

"Fine. Just get it over with." I crossed my arms, giving in so that she'll leave earlier. She smiled and snap her fingers. I was confused that moment. I gasped as I saw a blonde girl walking towards her side. She's nude. She's fucking nude.

"What the fuck is that 'thing' doing in my house?!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, mistress. Did I make you angry?" She asked with a seductive, yet sad tone. It's annoying me.

"Mistress?!" I asked angrily.

"What? Do you not want a sex slave?" My devil of a mother asked me.

"No! What the fuck are you thinking?!" I shouted with venom in my voice. I didn't care.

"Language missy!" She spat back.

"As long as you're in my house, I will not follow your fucking rules! You're not even welcome here!" I said as my blood started to boil.

"Why wouldn't you want a sex slave?" She said calmly.

"I don't need one. I have a girlfriend. I don't want to ruin things with us."

"Then ditch that girlfriend of yours! You always do that."

"It's different this time." I whispered but it was still audible to hear.

"I don't care for your girlfriend and she's staying here!"

"WHY?!"

"She is the best I could find and you're not putting it to waste!"

"We took care of each other! I loved you! I protected you from my dang father and you put it to waste so why I should I give a damn to what you did for me?!" I screamed. Her eyes started to water and I felt something going to hit me. I quickly dodge it and the plant fell to the floor. She was going to fucking kill me with her fucking powers! I can't fucking believe it!

"LEAVE!" I demanded and she ran for the door. Using her 'telekenesis' to close it and she left my driveway. I let out a breath that I didn't knew I was holding.

I suddenly felt a pair of hands crawling through my waist. Not helping my situation.

"Let me loosen you up, mistress." My unwanted 'sex slave' said seductively, but it's never going to work.

"Leave me alone or I'll rip your head off with my pair of scissors!" I shouted at her and she flinched, nodding and gulping.

"I have a guest room. 2nd floor, last room to the left. Sleep." I ordered and she ran with her duffel bag. I'm still going to think of what things she could do for me that will not include any touching or whatever action she's supposed to do to me. I sighed and walked to my room. I wasted no time calling Tori. I missed her presence. She picked up on the second ring.

_"Hi Jadey."_

I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey. I'm surprised your still awake."

_"The fact that you're my girlfriend now and we already did something intimate is too much for me." _She laughed.

_"Now I can't stop thinking about you so, here I am." _She continued and I laughed at her adorableness.

"Well, I'm missing you already and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

_"Who's being all sappy and sweet?" _She teased.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

_"So what is the occassion tomorrow?"_

"I'm going to take you on a date."

_"Where are we going then?" _She said and I think she's grinning.

"Somewhere. I'll pick you up at eight."

_"Oh okay babe."_

"Did you enjoy it? The sex, I mean."

_"You could've used the word love-making , but you chose the word sex. It's fine, at least it's not fucking. Man, that word is sick." She laughed and I joined in too._

"Good, good. Umm..are you going to sleep now?"

_"Kind of. It's past eleven, babe. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight, sweet-bitter dreams, Jadey."_

"Goodnight and sweetdreams, Tor. Take care." I said and she hum in approval. I ended the call and layed my head on my soft pillow that Robbie gave me. I hate this pillow because it doesn't give me my nightmares and I loved them; I'll use them anyway.

I heard a 'ding' on my phone and saw it was a text from Tori.

_**"And yes, I enjoyed it. Every single second of it. ;) Goodnight baby 3"**_

I smiled. I replied a 'goodnight too 3'. A heart. Seriously, West? A heart? I think I've gone soft. I can't help but chuckle at myself.

The visit of my mother was quite hurtful; the fact that she tried to kill me! I hate her but I can't accept that she attempted to kill me. I realize my eyes started to water and a tear fell. I wipe it off. I'm strong. I'm strong.

I took a two hour nap. After that I just stared blankly at the ceiling. I smirked as I thought of something. I stood up and got my car keys, leaving the house immediately and driving to the Vega household.

I parked my car two blocks away from her house and slowly ran to her backyard. I climb up the tree near her umm..room window. I smirked at my thought. I called her without hesitation as soon as I saw her eyes closed, snuggling her purple pillow. Her phone goes off and I can see her face grunt up, her hands roaming her bed looking for her phone. She opened her eyes, frustrated and quickly found her phone beside her. I laughed quietly then she picked up.

_"Please tell me this is important because it includes the interruption of my wonderful sleep in my very comfortable bed, WHAT COULD YOU WANT?!" _She kind of yelled the end and I chuckled at her adorableness.

"Good evening to you too..or morning." I smirked.

She yawned. _"Jade it's you! It's 2 in the morning." _She groaned.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said and I saw her smile.

_"Do you need anything? I'm sure I can manage to take care of-"_

"I'm all fine, Miss Sally Peaches." I chuckled.

"Anyway, can I come in?" I asked.

_"Sure, just knock." _She said and I smirked. I knocked and saw her eyes gone wide. I heard her mutter a 'what the' and she opened her window. I quickly stepped in and fix myself. I turned around, meeting Tori's shocked eyes.

"What were you doing at my window?!"

"I don't know. It just came up?" I smiled and she crossed her arms.

"My dad could've seen you! He could've mistaken you for a criminal on the loose and shoot you!" She half-yelled angrily.

I feel really guilty right now. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just thought it will be funny surprising you and I just woke up from a nap and it came up and it just happened and I just need you right now and-" I was cut off by her lips on mine. I slip my hands on her waist and she rested her hands on my neck. We pulled away in need of oxygen after seconds.

"You're rambling." She said, her face inches away from mine.

"I'm just..sorry." I said apoligetically.

"You're forgiven." She said and I smiled.

"But don't do that again, okay?" She whispered and playfully hit my arm.

"I won't, babe." I said, she gave me a reassuring smile in return. My lips found her neck and started sucking her pulse point while we're walking backwards to her bed, with my hands holding her waist firmly. Tori gasped as I softly bit her but my lips soothe the abused flesh.

We unexpectedly fell to the bed and she giggled.

"See how I fell for you?" Tori giggled.

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled, holding back a chuckle. I moved to her jawline and finally, to her lips. Slowly, I brought my hand to her center and started rubbing it but she held my hand causing me to stop.

"No..sex for a...while..I'm...beyond..tired," She said in between kisses.

"Fine but you're in trouble tomorrow." I retracted my hands and layed with her on her suprisingly, black and red bed, covering the duvet over us. You could've figured purple, or pink, but no; it's black and red.

"You need me?" She asked, out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"While you're rambling, you said you need me. Why?" She asked and I fake a cough.

"Jade, you don't ask for help oftenly. Now what is it?" She said and snuggled closer to me, my shoulder being her pillow.

"My mom..she visited me." I started and she nodded as a sign for me to continue.

"You won't believe this but she got me a sex slave." I said and she laughed, hard. She started clutching her sides and when she met my eyes, hers widen.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah.."

"You didn't keep her, right?" She gave me a 'not-so-stern' look, I shook my head no in response.

"Jade?!"

"I let her sleep in my guest room! There's no way I'm letting her touch me!"

"Good." She said and held me tighter.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"She can at least be your maid. It's not a bad idea." She suggested.

I let out a sigh.

"Look, this is just a minor thing. Your sex slave can be a maid. I want to meet her too, just so you know." She said and I chuckled.

"Why would you want to meet her?" I asked, amused.

"She's going to be your maid, you guys will be going to spend some time alone together if you're at your house. Things can escalate from there and I'm going to make sure she doesn't touch you. Mine." She held me a lot more tighter and I can't help but chuckle.

"I'm only yours, Tori. I can assure you that." I said and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"You've gone soft, West." Uh huh. Two can play at this game.

"Oh really, Vega?" I smirked.

"Oh yes. I think you've gone really soft."

"Sweet and..not that much of a threat anymore." Now it was her time to smirk. I moved on top of her and pinned her arms on either side of her head.

"I'm not scary anymore, huh? How about I punish you for that?" I smirked and began to kiss her jawline then suck her neck. She moaned in pleasure.

Things happened. You finish the story.

_A/n: This may look like a filler-chapter, but it's not. I think, more of Jade's past will be revealed in the next chapter or in one of the future chapters. I didn't put a smut scene here though, sorry about that. Try visiting my mobioinsider or if you please. It's __** /damnrandomposts **__Umm..leave suggestions, I will also accept criticism. Thank you :) ily._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n: My choice of words will be a little different, I guess. The effect of reading well-written stories. You know '__**awriterofthings**__' s one of my favorites. She was formerly __**LoveandFury **__and I'm inlove with her. I'm also reading __**amberpire, ScottyBGood, **__and I'm considering to read __**Lushcoltrane**__'s stories. They are awesome and I love them so much. Marry me please? :p I'M NOT KIDDING. But I like girls. Lol. Btw, I doubt this'll be a good one, but I want to know your thoughts. Please leave a review after reading :) thanks. ily._

**Jade's POV:**

I woke up feeling the warmth of Tori's embrace. I smiled at the feeling. It's like, the best place I could ever imagine being in. She makes me feel safe, safer than ever. Even safer than me punching someone for my safety and entertainment. I slowly opened my eyes and saw her; you can see her, the real her. Without make-up and other things that can change her physical appearance. She's beautiful. I don't care if I'm going to lose my flawless reputation by saying these words but, she's beautiful.

I carefully escaped her embrace and she wrapped her arms around a pillow. Cute. I hate that word. I'll use them anyway.

I picked up my undergarments and looked for my shirt. I giggled as I saw it hanging by Tori's doorknob. Eww Jade. Giggling. I found my skirt and quickly wore it. I picked up Tori's clothes and fold it nicely to lay it on her dresser. I sat down on the bed and tried to wake her up.

I leaned in and I kissed the tip of her nose. God, that was adorable-I don't do adorable but whatever. She suddenly stirred a bit, signaling she's awake. She's a light sleeper.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning." She mumbled, her voice still kind of groggy from the lack of use and...maybe because of the loud screaming last night.

"Good morning, Tor. How was sleep?" I smirked.

"It felt good. You made me exhausted." She stick her tongue out.

"I know. You reached double digits l-"

"Well someone was horny." She said and chuckled.

"Breakfast sounds good to you?" I asked and she nodded. I muttered a 'be right back' and left to go downstairs. I walked to their kitchen and opened the fridge, getting 2 eggs out of it. I placed them at the table counter and retrieve the pack of bacon from the fridge's freezer. I placed it in a bowl fulll of water so it can defrost and searched for the pan after that.

"Jade?" I heard and I turned around.

"Trina?"

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Preparing Tori's breakfast." I said curtly. I was never afraid of the older Vega. I mean, why would I be?

"Oh right. You're together now." She said and opened the fridge, retracting a jug of milk and place it on the counter. I didn't bother to answer her, really just wanting to cook Tori her breakfast.

I put the pan on the stove and put some cooking oil. I turned on the stove and crack the eggs open. I decided sunny side up for this. After the eggs, I placed it on a plate and started cooking the bacon.

"I wasn't able to sleep properly, wow. You guys are too loud." She exclaimed.

"It means I did a pretty good job fingering and li-"

"Okay! Too much information!" She screeched and I laughed.

"Did you hear I'm on the show Divertisi-"

"Divertisimo. High quality TV with top notch acting and you were a giant piece of cheese. I don't see why you're excited to be on that show again." I groaned.

"Yes, but I'm going to be the lead actress for this set." She said in a singsong manner.

"And I don't care." I said with a mocking smile and continued cooking the bacon.

"Oh whatever." Trina rolled her eyes and left. I muttered a 'good' under my breath and she retrieve a bowl full of mustard from their fridge and sat down on the table to put a lot of them on her face. I cringed at the scene so I focused on the bacon I'm cooking. I was so focused that I didn't hear Tori walk downstairs and felt her wrap her hands around my waist.

"That looks delicious." She said.

"It's bacon. Of course it would look delicious." I said and she laughed. She pulled away and opened her cabinet to get the contents needed for coffee. The bacon was cooked and put it on a plate. I placed the plates on the kitchen counter and join Tori. I reached for a mug and she hit my hand.

"You cooked breakfast, let me make you coffee." She said and I smiled. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Coffee, black, 2 sugars," She said and I smirked.

"No shit, Vega. You know."

"Of course," She said and I sat down on the stool of the table counter. No fucking way I would sit beside Trina. That mustard is causing me pain. And it's not the good kind!

A minute or two, Tori sat down with me together with our coffees and I enjoyed my breakfast with my Tori. Mine.

As much as I want to stay with my girlfriend and kiss her all over, I have to go home to prepare for our date. Things are fast between us but we can't get enough of each other anyway, so what's the issue, right?

"Do you really have to go?" She asked, arms holding my waist with a firm grip.

"Yes. We have to have our date and I need to prepare for it."

"But I want you to stay, Jadey." She whined.

"No. I'll rip your head off." I said with a laugh.

"Then I won't be able to give you a head anymore."

"Touchè." I said with my finger pointing to hear with a click and she laughed.

"I'll pick you up at seven. Okay?" I said.

"Stay." She whispered seductively on my ear, making my knees weak. I turned around and kissed her, slowly and passionately. I asked my tongue for entrance and she happily let it in. Her hands slowly crept down my thighs and I let it linger on my center for a few seconds then I grabbed it.

"I really have to go, Tor." I said and she whined. She walked me to my car and I opened it.

"Don't pout." I said and kissed her lips, making her frown turn upside down.

"We'll see each other later." I assuaged and she smiled. I kissed her forehead and got in my car. I pulled out the driveway and off to my house.

_-Linebreak-_

_A/n: Sorry, really out of ideas so I skipped a bit. Just not in the mood. The sweetness is killing me and it reminds me of my ex. Ahhh! Just read it, will you?_

After another hour of avoiding my sex slave, which she never told me her name, I finally got dressed with my comfortable jeans and a dark green long sleeve, matched it with my dark faded boots.

I called Mr. Vega and he answered on the first ring, wow.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi sir. This is Jade West."

"Ah yes. My phone tells me that. Is there a problem?"

"No, sir. I would just like to take Tori on a date." There was a slight pause until I heard a clearing throat.

"By all means." He said and I smirked.

"I'm planning to take her to Paris, sir."

"What?!"

"It's only for a week."

"Fine, but only because spring break is starting and because it would make m baby girl happy." He said and I heard a few shuffling.

"I'm sorry Jade but work's calling me. Take care of Tori and be safe. Good day, West." He lastly said and ended the call.

I pack my things and got ready to go to Tori's house. This'll be a great week.


End file.
